


The Time of Revenge

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катерозе фон Кройцер в конце 3его-начале 4ого года НР</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Revenge

_Март 4 года НР_

Погода была под стать сезону – холодно и мерзко, но хоть с неба ничего не капало. И под ногами не было скользко, так что, в общем, нечего жаловаться, могло быть и хуже.

Катерозе фон Кройцер оглянулась, проверяя названия улиц, убедилась, что не пропустила нужный перекресток, и свернула на Юбилейный бульвар. Минут через двадцать она была у цели – небольшой площади, огороженной высоким забором с надписями «объект В15-А4». Таких заборов по городу было множество, разрушенное во время Великого пожара и «землетрясения имени Рубинского» только недавно начали восстанавливать. Карин прошла вдоль забора до запертых ворот, возле которых скучали на дежурстве два солдата, один в имперской форме, второй в форме Союза, правда, без шеврона. (Краем уха Карин слышала, что для Вооруженных сил будущей автономии придумают что-то совсем новое, но пока всем было не до того). А сейчас наряд самой Карин, даром что штатский, отличался от солдатского в основном цветом – брюки темные, куртка светлая. Ничего, ближе к лету и до платьев черед дойдет.

\- Закрытая территория, мисс! – гаркнул «местный» солдат, когда Карин подошла ближе.

Она кивнула и достала из кармана пропуск. Они его проверили оба, посмотрели на нее с плохо скрытым удивлением, но пропустили без вопросов.

За казенным названием «объект В15-А4» на деле скрывался строившийся мемориал погибшим воинам 13-ого флота. Конечно, когда комплекс будет закончен, его откроют для всех, но пока никому не хотелось ни праздных зевак, ни преждевременной шумихи в прессе, поэтому объект был закрыт и почти что засекречен. Пропуска, кроме рабочих и архитекторов, были только у «своих», да еще у высших офицеров имперского флота, что все еще оставались на Хайнессене. В конце концов, в свое время имперская армия относилась к адмиралу Яну и его людям куда лучше, чем собственное правительство. Сегодня был выходной, поэтому внутри должно было быть пусто.

Карин вошла внутрь, сделала пару шагов, и остановилась, оглядываясь. Скульптур в мемориале не было, только стены из черного мрамора. Внешняя – большим полукругом, и с десяток внутренних, они выстраивались во что-то вроде лабиринта. Внешняя стена была еще закрыта пленкой, над внутренними работали. Карин видела эскизы, знала, что на всех стенах будут выбиты названия и шевроны подразделений, имена кораблей… И погибших солдат и офицеров. Не полностью конечно, на полные списки никакой стены не хватит, но все же. Карин шла по этому лабиринту, медленно приближаясь к главной цели своего визита – единственной полностью законченной стене, центральному барельефу. На одной его стороне «Гиперион» подлетал к Изерлону, на другой… На другой были выбиты имена и портреты высшего командования 13-ого флота – той его части, что теперь пила чай с бренди то ли в Вальгалле, то ли в более уютном месте. Адмирал флота Ян Вэньли в центре, и вокруг него контр-адмирал Патричев, вице-адмирал Фишер, адмирал Меркатц… и генерал Вальтер фон Шенкопф. С розой слева. Конечно, эскизы портретов делал Каспер Линц, он не мог забыть про розу.

Карин подошла почти вплотную, вздохнула судорожно… и подняла правую руку, провела пальцами по выбитым буквам. Walter von Schönkopf.

\- Здравствуй, папа. Я тут шла мимо и решила тебе кое-что рассказать… Мы, похоже, не выполним твою просьбу, - положила вторую руку на живот. – Мы, правда, нечаянно, но так даже лучше. Ты кого больше хочешь, внука или внучку? Внука, наверное, его можно научить топором махать… А я уверена, что будет девочка. Мы, барышни фон Кройцер, любим являться без приглашения, ты же знаешь.  
Еще один судорожный вздох, и тихо звякнуло о мрамор стены металлическое кольцо на безымянном пальце. Недолго им оставалось быть фон Кройцер. Сглотнула, встряхнула головой.  
\- А у нас еще много чего произошло. Тебе, наверное, интересно…

…В октябре 801 года (по новому календарю – 3) крепость Изерлон впервые перешла из рук в руки мирным путем. Все честь по чести – без кровопролития, бомб и троянских программ, хотя за последнее Карин бы, наверное, все-таки не поручилась. Юлиан, последний раз в официальной роли командующего вооруженными силами Изерлонской демократической республики, передавал крепость аж трем имперский флот-адмиралам сразу. Зрелище было красивое, торжественное и местами очень забавное – Юлиан-то по-прежнему был в лейтенантских погонах.

Один из адмиралов, тот, что, кажется, вообще разговаривать не умел, оставался комендантом Изерлона, второй, тот, что годом раньше просил прохода через Коридор, возвращался со своим флотом на Один, а третьим был Август Сэмюэль Вален, старый знакомый Юлиана и в настоящее время глава военного присутствия Империи в Новых землях. Его корабли и сопровождали бывших изерлонцев к Хайнессену.

Карин еще не было в 13-ом флоте, когда они в прошлый раз покидали Изерлон, но она была наслышана о той «эвакуации». Сейчас все было гораздо спокойнее – и времени на подготовку было гораздо больше, и транспортных кораблей с Хайнессена они привели достаточно. Так что в этот раз гражданских на военных судах не было – только миссис Ян летела с ними на «Улиссе», во главе колонны, но никому не пришло бы в голову оспаривать ее право там быть. Замыкал караван «Масасойте», под командованием адмирала Аттенборо.

Юлиан, естественно, целыми днями пропадал то на мостике, то в комнате совещаний – контролировал ситуацию во флоте, обсуждал план действий на ближайшее будущее, короче, занимался важными делами. Карин, как и остальным пилотам спартанцев, делать было решительно нечего. Обычно в таком перелете они коротали время на тренажерах да симуляторах, но сейчас и это казалось бессмысленным – они же не к месту битвы летели. Было скучно.

\- Ничего вы не понимаете, молодежь, - ворчал старшина Холланд, главный механик их эскадрильи. – Отдыхайте, пока дают. Как прилетим на Хайнессен, так придется, засучив рукава, разгребать все, что Трунихт с имперцами наворотили, вздохнуть некогда будет.

«Молодежь» соглашалась и принималась громогласно разбираться, кто из них каким образом будет участвовать в этом «разгребании». Карин дергали в качестве авторитета – как же, летала на Феззан с командующим Минцем, имперские власти в лицо видела. Карин в основном отшучивалась – а что она могла им сказать? Только подтвердить, что Холланд прав, работы будет много, причем куда более сложной, чем в открытом космосе от валькирий уворачиваться да по крейсерам палить. А в политических тонкостях она и сама не разбиралась.

Когда Карин это окончательно надоело, флот, к счастью, проходил систему Дория, и все прилипли к экранам, высматривать свидетельства сражения четырехлетней давности. А Карин сбежала в ангар к челнокам – там точно искать не станут.

Ребята и не стали, зато нашел Юлиан – странно, по корабельному распорядку была середина дня, он обычно освобождался только к вечеру.  
\- У вас ко мне какое-то дело, младший лейтенант Минц? – спросила она с улыбкой.  
Он кивнул, заливаясь краской, потом резко расправил плечи и раскрыл сжатую в кулак руку. На ладони лежало металлическое кольцо.  
\- Выходите за меня замуж, капрал фон Кройцер.  
…Потом выяснилось, что кольцо он выточил из шайбы, снятой со штурвала отлетавшего свое спартанца. Дороже любых бриллиантов.

Они еще не решили, что, кому и как говорить, но миссис Ян заметила кольцо на следующий же день, за ужином. Улыбнулась – по-настоящему, и глазами тоже – и предложила:  
\- Вы знаете, пока мы не долетели до системы Баалат, Изерлонская республика все еще существует, и у адмирала Кассельна все регистрационные базы в рабочем состоянии. Если хотите, можете успеть.  
Что-то было в этой идее, и Юлиан был вроде не против, но Карин все же отказалась.  
\- Нет уж. Хочу белое платье и букет.  
Юлиан при этих словах с тревогой взглянул на миссис Ян, и Карин прикусила язык, но Фредерика кивнула, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Ты права, Карин. Только белое платье.  
В итоге назначили предварительную дату на «через неделю после того, как все хоть как-то устаканится».

Прилетели на Хайнессен и прямо с трапа сформировали Переходный совет, в котором было поровну имперцев, изерлонцев и бывших чиновников Союза – тех, что не попали под чистку Ройенталя, уцелели при сенокосе Оберштайна и пользовались хоть каким-то доверием у населения. А на следующий день созвали «рабочую группу» - юристов, экономистов и еще черт знает кого – разрабатывать Баалатский кодекс, определяющий устройство будущей автономии, и соглашение с Империей. Юлиан и миссис Ян предсказуемо разрывались между двумя залами, хорошо хоть все было в одном здании.

Вскоре «когда все хоть как-то устаканится» в их планах сменилось на «когда подпишут соглашение» - срок тоже неблизкий, но хоть не мифический. Все заинтересованные лица рассчитывали успеть к весне, в крайнем случае к лету. Собственное жилье жених с невестой тоже решили искать ближе к свадьбе – пока им вполне хватало номера в «Эльдорадо».

Безрезультатно поразмышляв где-то неделю над глобальным вопросом «чем мне заняться в мирной жизни», Карин временно сдалась и отложила его на потом, тем более, у Переходного совета хватало работы для добровольцев, даже совсем неумелых. Для начала надо было помочь адмиралу Кассельну с организацией переписи населения – этим с хунты Гринхилла никто не занимался, а надо было. Без точных списков ни референдум, ни выборы было не провести, да и для экономики, говорят, полезно… им виднее. Для самой Катерозе важно было то, что среди волонтеров были не только солдаты и младшие офицеры, которым было некуда себя девать, но и студенты. А среди студентов оказалась Кейтлин Джордан, ее лучшая подруга в те времена, когда они обе сбегали с уроков, чтобы кататься на качелях в парке и объедаться мороженым. Карин тогда мечтала об истребителях, Кейт – о Юридическом Колледже, и мечту свою, как ни странно, тоже осуществила. Самое странное в этом было то, что Колледж не прекращал существовать, пока вокруг него менялись не то что законы, а вообще всё. Впрочем, за последние годы много чего произошло удивительного и невозможного. Встретившись после долгой разлуки, девушки за три дня подружились заново, и присутствие Кейт здорово скрашивало скучную или неприятную работу.

…И именно Кейт потом, в феврале, бегала по городским аптекам в поисках теста, пока Карин сидела, свернувшись калачиком, на ее койке в общежитии и старалась ни о чем не думать. Чего волноваться из-за простого подозрения? Всего-то пять дней, и вообще… И вообще. Когда стемнело, они обе сидели на этой койке, уставившись на жирный плюс в индикаторном квадрате теста. Да.  
\- Но Карин, - почти испуганно прошептала Кейт. – Тебе же и девятнадцати нет, рано становиться матерью!  
И при этих словах что-то сдвинулось внутри нее, и ошарашенное недоумение превратилось в непоколебимую уверенность.  
\- Убивать-то я научилась гораздо раньше. Теперь пора сделать что-то хорошее.

 До вылета участников финальных переговоров на Феззан оставалось чуть больше недели, неудивительно, что Юлиан в тот вечер вернулся в номер ближе к полуночи, пошатываясь от усталости. Но что с ней что-то не так, заметил сразу.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Вроде того. Юлиан, я не полечу с вами на Феззан.  
\- Почему? - сдвинул брови.  
\- Потому что кое-у-кого другие планы, - провела рукой по животу. – Говорят, малышам полезен свежий воздух и не полезны космические перелеты.  
Застыл ошеломленно чуть ли не на полминуты, потом выдохнул:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Серьезно, - достала из кармана использованный тест, Юлиан взял его, повертел в руках… и засиял, словно свет внутри включили, накопленная усталость исчезла без следа.  
\- Карин… Я люблю тебя.  
Уронил этот несчастный тест, найдя рукам лучшее применение.

\- Вот странно, - начал он позже, когда уже лежали в кровати в обнимку. – И соглашение еще не подписали, и работы непочатый край, и рядом стольких нет, и что будет, непонятно… А я, кажется, счастлив.  
\- Я тоже, любимый.

Миссис Ян они сказали сразу, не могли не сказать. А потом Юлиан, внезапно решивший, что беспокоиться – это главная обязанность будущего отца, настоял, чтобы они сказали миссис Кассельн.  
\- Меня же не будет больше месяца, а вдруг тебе понадобится совет, и врача все равно надо искать, и…  
Карин подобный напор слегка удивил, но Ортанс ее успокоила.  
\- Девочка моя, все мужчины так себя ведут. Они понимают, что от них больше ничего не зависит, вот и бегают по кругу. Не обращай внимания.  
Что до остальных их друзей – если кто и понял, что Карин не летит на Феззан по более веской причине, чем «там все равно только в отеле скучать, а здесь дело есть», то виду не подал.

\- Так что, пап, все как положено, - Карин уткнулась лбом в черный мрамор. – Женские секреты женскими секретами, а из мужчин после отца первым должен узнать будущий дед, не так ли?  
Выпрямилась, посмотрела вправо, где в центре беззаботно улыбался адмирал Ян, немного смущенно улыбнулась в ответ…  
\- Извините, адмирал, мы вместе хотели прийти, но вы же знаете… - отошла на пару шагов назад, чтобы видеть всех сразу, и продолжила: – они сейчас на полпути к Феззану. Мы все еще воюем за демократию, только без топоров и истребителей, зато с грудами бумаг наперевес… Не знаю, как вам, адмирал, а тебе, пап, точно бы не понравилось! Но вы приглядывайте там за ними, ладно?  
Замолчала, зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но не получилось – потекли по щекам… В сумке сигналом пришедшего сообщения звякнул комм – ее наверняка уже ждали.

\- Мне пора. Мы еще придем вдво… втроем. Обязательно.

Повернулась, начала было уходить… вернулась назад и вскинула руку к виску в положенном салюте. Плевать, что в штатском. Есть вещи важнее формы.

 


End file.
